Su Gets Her Just Desserts
by BigFics2
Summary: Tamachan finally takes her revenge on Su for trying to eat her for all these years! RELOADED


Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina. Tokyo Pop and Ken Akamatsu do.

WARNING: Su gets it!

Well I have run into a bit of a writers block with "Minds Within a Mind" so just to release some frustration I made this.

**Su Gets Her Just Desserts**

"Oh Tama-chan!" yells a sinister sounding voice from behind the fling turtle. Tama-chan gets a sweet drop and slowly turns her head around knowing just whose voice that is. She sees no one else but Su herself who is wearing some sort of new capture device she's invented.

"Meet the new Tama Capture Super-Deluxe 3000!" says Su with an evil grin. "I will finally be eating turtle meat tonight!" she adds. Tama-chan gets a panicked look on her face and flies off as fast as she can! "Engage rocket boosters!" shouts Su as she presses a button on the right side joystick.

2 big flames erupt from the back of the built-in jetpack. Then 2 small winglets pop out of the sides, and she takes off after Tama-chan.

"Come back here you tender morsel!" shouts Su as she closes in. Tama-chan looks back and sees Su closing the gap fast. So she starts flying faster, and does some aerobatics to get out of Su's reach.

Both tama-chan and Su blow by Kietaro's room with a huge roar. Kietaro opens his door and just sees Su go around the corner. "SU WILL YOU LEAVE TAMA-CHAN ALONE ALREADY!" he yells.

Up stairs, down stairs, through the kitchen, around the living room, around the hot springs several times where Naru and Kitsune are taking a bath, back up stairs, past Kietaro's room again, up to the roof where Motoko faints when Tama-chan looks to her for protection, off the roof, back to the hot springs just barely missing Mutsumi who just walked through the door, around, around, and around Hinata Sou they go for several laps before Su finally closes the gap.

Tama-chan looks back to see Su right behind her. She tries to fly faster but Su stays right with her. Su pushes another button this time on the left joystick. A butterfly net shaped net pops out from a small compartment in the right side of the TCSD-3000.

It takes a swipe a Tam-chan, who dodges it. Tama-chan dodges its next few swipes before one big swipe catches her right in the net!

Su slams on the brakes and stops. "YEAH! I finally caught you! Now let's see how shall I have you served?" asks Su with a hungry evil grin. Su runs back to her room and slams the door shut and locks it tight.

Su takes the captured Tama-chan over to her lab's desk that already has a plate, a fork and a knife sitting on it. "Now how to eat you?" says Su to herself. "Ah who cares? I'll just eat you the same way I eat fish and bananas! RAW!" she says with a delightfully evil voice.

Tama-chan after hearing that tries even more desperately to get free of the ropes tied around her. "You can't get loose. Those ropes have metal fibers sewn into them making them unbreakable!" says Su again.

Tama-chan has tears falling from her eyes as if pleading for her life. "Time to eat!" says Su as she looks right at Tama-chan with a drolly smile holding up the fork and knife. Tama-chan now has a look of fear on her face as Su slowly closes in with the utensils.

Su takes Tama-chan's right front flipper and stabs it with the fork. Tama-chan then let's out a loud howling "MMMUUUUUUYYYYYYHHHHHHHHHHH!" causing Su to cover her ears.

After the howling Su goes back to her "meal" and is about to grab the knife to start cutting Tama-chan's flipper/wing when the light through her window suddenly goes very dark.

"What the? Is there a storm cloud coming in?" Su asks herself as she walks over to her window. She looks out and sees a cloud of some kind but it isn't a storm cloud. "What is that?" she asks.

Su grabs her binoculars, and looks up at the "cloud." She sees literally thousands of flying Tamas flying toward Hinata Sou. "What on Earth? I've seen so many flying Tamas before." says Su amazed.

"Muyahhh!" screeches Tama-chan. After the screech the "cloud" of flying Tamas comes strait at Su's window. "YAHHHH!" yelps Su as she drops her binoculars and begins running. Just then the whole fleet of flying Tamas comes blasting into Su's room in hot pursuit of Su.

A flying Tama with a red cross on it's back lands beside Tama-chan and precedes to pull the fork out of her flipper. Apparently this Tama is a medical Tama. Tama-chan yelps as the fork is yanked out. The other Tama begins it wrap the wound in a bandage.

Su meanwhile runs out of her room and down the hallway being perused by the fleet of flying Tamas. "AHHHH! HELP!" yells Su as she runs down the hall.

She runs screaming past Shinobu's room. Shinobu opens her door and takes a couple of steps out into the hallway. "Su's what wrong!" she calls out. Su keeps running with out giving an answer.

A loud "MUYAHH!" gets Shinobu's attention and she turns around so see what it was. "NYYAHH!" she cries out as she gets hammered by the fleet of flying Tamas. She's tries desperately to get back to her door. As she tries articles of her clothing are getting ripped off until finally she is down to nothing but her panties and bra.

She has just about made it the safety of her door when one of the flying Tama's flippers/wings gets caught on 1 of her bra straps and she goes fling down the hallway. "YYAHHH!" she yells as she gets carried off.

Kietaro opens his door to see what all the noise is. He looks back to see the fleet charging his way. He barely has enough time to get out of the way. He just stands there watching the flying Tamas go flying past his room from his doorway. "Sempai! Look out!" cries a voice to his left.

He looks over to see a half naked Shinobu coming right at him! Shinobu's bra hook comes undone and she slips out of her bra and crashes head long into Kietaro causing them both to go crashing into his door knocking out Shinobu in impact.

"What the hell is going on down there?" yells Naru as she pops her head through the hole. She looks right at Kietaro with a topless Shinobu lying on top of him.

"Kietaro you PERVERT!" she yells as she jumps down through the hole winding up for her punch. "Naru wait! It's not what you think!" Kietaro desperately calls out. Too late. Naru's punch hits Kietaro right in the face causing him to go flying out the hallway window, taking out a dozen or so flying Tamas along the way and taking poor Shinobu with him by accident! They both fall into the hot springs, both knocked out now. "Ack! Shinobu I'm sorry!" cries Naru from the safety of Kietaro's room.

Meanwhile Su is still running for her life. This time it's Su who gets chased all around Hinata Sou, taking almost the same route Tama-chan did when she was being chased.

She finally reaches the roof where she gets trapped. On the edge of the roof thousands of flying Tamas surround her. She has only one choice. She back flips off the roof and using her amazing acrobatics she grabs some windowsills and lands "safely" on the ground. But it only takes a couple of seconds before the flying Tamas start chasing after her again.

She reaches the back yard where several flying Tamas are waiting for her and she is once again surrounded. Su unexpectedly brings her wrist up to her mouth. "Mecha-Tama- Zero! Activate!" she yells into a communicator on her wrist. Then a giant door in the ground slides back and a huge Mecha Turtle comes out.

"Mecha-Tama Zero Attack!" shouts Su. The huge Mecha Turtle stands on its back legs and its chest opens up to revile a huge array of weapons. All of them fire at the fleet of flying Tamas. The flying Tamas panic a bit and dodge every which way they can. But surprisingly instead of retreating THEY ATTACK Mecha-Tama Zero.

Mecha-Tama Zero keeps firing but the flying Tamas only keep dodging the attack with very few of them being hit. The flying Tamas soon overwhelm Mecha-Tama Zero and soon hundreds of them start passing through its defenses. Then they come after Su once more.

"YAAAHH!" she yells again in a panicky scream. She starts running around the outside of Hinata Sou again. She keeps running laps around the building several times.

She is on her 16th lap when she reaches the front of Hinata Sou once again. She looks back for a second at the fleet and turns her head back only to be cloths lined by something causing her land hard on the ground.

She sits up holding her now bleeding nose. She opens her eyes and sees Tama-can lying on the ground all tucked into her shell with a little blood splatter onto her shell. Obviously it was she that Su was cloths lined by.

Su looks up and sees that she is now completely surrounded by hundreds of flying Tamas with no where to go. Tama-chan comes out of her shell and flies up close to Su's face with an evil smile of her own.

"Muyahh!" she calls out. And with that the fleet of flying Tamas attacks Su. Su stands up to try to run but is enveloped as soon as she stands. "AHHHH!" cries out Su in horror.

In a few seconds articles of clothing start to fly out of the pile of Tamas. Then skin and a second later blood starts to fly out. Then muscle tissue and then parts of organs start to fly out. Within seconds the fleet of Tamas have picked Su's body clean leaving only a bloody skeleton standing. A moment later gravity takes it course and Su's skeleton collapses to the ground in a pile of bones.

Tama-chan turns to the fleet and thanks them for their help in rescuing her and taking revenge. The fleet waves goodbye and takes off back to where ever they came from. Tama-chan then flies back into Hinata Sou with a very satisfied bloody smile on her face.

The End.

Author Note: Flame me or praise me. I don't care. I made this on a whim because I'm having a bit of writers block on my other Love Hina Fanfic "Minds Within a Mind." To all you Su fans out there sorry.


End file.
